Annabelle
'Annabelle '[アナベル,Anaberu], is the daughter of Elaine and Ban. She is one of the Druid Chiefs of Ishtar and she is the Guardian Saint of the New Fountain of Youth for the New Fairy King`s Forest currently. Appearance Annabelle has long, flowing hair that flows down past her shoulders. Her eyes are a startling blue and one strand of her long, flowing hair is centered at the front of her head. A blue and black colored hair ornament is clipped into her hair with a bow tie with the end of the ribbons coming down from the hair ornament. She wears a dress that are the colors blue and white. The sleeves are puffy near the top of the dress on her shoulders the part where her arms go in. This is the outfit she wore as she matured and when she became a Druid Chief she abandoned her puffy sleeves blue and white princess-style dress. As one of the Druid Chief she wears forest green blue slippers with her normal hair ornament tied in her hair. She wears a blue and white with the edges erected with gold threads. Her hair is more golden-like and her strand of hair is at the top of her head instead of the side of her hair. As a Druid Chief she wears shining armor that has a blue symbol on the chest-plate of the armor. Gold threads are seen on the side of the shoulders of the blue-colored cloth. She has green eyes that changed from her dark green eyes due to unknown circumstances. Her blonde hair has also changed as well and Meliodas commented that "her change of eye and hair color may be due to her immortal blood changing the Fairy Blood and changing it so that greater heights can be achieved with the Fairy Blood." She wears a blue and white colored dress with gold threads embroided at the edges of the blue and white colored dress. Personality Annabelle is strong-willed, determined not to rely on anybody and save herself from everything herself. Due to her parents not knowing she lived and she wasn`t dead like they thought. So she grew up thinking that anybody who wanted to be near her would leave her in the end. When she encounters someone she harshly brushes them off because she doesn`t like to be near a person because they`ll hurt her in the end. When she became a Druid Chief, she distanced herself from the rest of the Druid Chiefs, determined not to interact with them. However when she met the other Seven Deadly Sins with Theo and the other Druid Chiefs she brushed them off rudely causing Theo to go into a huge panicked state rushing after Annabelle. Ban would later realize she was his and Elaine`s daughter trying to talk to her only to be glared at by Theo. When she started guarding the Fountain of Youth she wore a more armor-clad version of her mother Elaine`s dress preferring to stay in armor rather than in a dress that covered nothing up. When she traveled as one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she wore her armor-clad dress that she wore as a Druid Chief. When they encountered King Arthur again, Annabelle was fighting Meliodas and her father Ban. Arthur commented how alike they looked only for Annabelle to kick him away with her armor-clad foot. Merlin later commented in a casual tone that this was normal. History She was born the daughter of Ban and Elaine who believing she was dead abandoned her.She was later found by the Druid Chiefs and Theo. They raised her and she became a Druid the power of a Fairy merging with her immortality as a human. She is not a ordinary druid and is believed to be the second highest-ranked Druid after Elizabeth in the Druid Clan.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Former Holy Knight